


Maps

by VeltYoung



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: Drabble





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> 嘘——不要对索尼克圈的人港我是写的这篇x  
> 纯属一时脑洞，很有一些后续但不会脑有关 机械科学、 两部游戏情节设定相关发展 的东西  
> 所以——  
> 不可能有生之年啦x  
> 具体原因看这边:http://sonicwallagents.lofter.com/post/1f84e1e5_12e5131b3

光，在这充斥黑与红的世界中，终于降临。来源于蓝与白色彩的光芒渐渐冲破乌云压顶的天空，聚齐为一道道的光束撒向这原本充满绝望的地方，使得改变现有，添补了另些颜色。  
“……”  
他对眼前重生的希望之景而感到惊羡致使嘴巴仍然保持不紧抿。银白色刺猬对眼前由她换来的如梦境般景象而不禁，手背擦拭下欲感动且包含悲伤的脸颊。  
（你看到了吗，Blaze…?真的与人们讲述中说得一模一样。）  
Silver另手顺势拾起与他毛色相似的混沌翡翠（Chaos Emerald），注视翡翠散发的光点来借此想象，至另外空间的Blaze，会不会也同…  
“…！”  
注意力完全聚焦于翡翠却忽视掉一张纸砸到自己面前。  
（原来是这么清凉的风。）这是Silver对“风”的新认知——对比作为火海随身的炽风带来的感觉非同寻常。他抓下逆风而来的纸，正反两面翻翻瞧瞧看，那所谓小孩子涂鸦那样“乱糟糟”的画。泛黄而破旧并不影响纸上面红黄绿等鲜艳颜色的展现，于是他联想到一些东西。然后，他放弃约束，让纸张任凭风的心情一下带走。  
（花瓣也是那么飘的吧。）  
所以，他选择进入风的队伍中，成为地面之上异外的一员…

“？”  
Silver感到携带的两颗混沌翡翠有反应，找个着陆点查看具体情况，停下跟随“新生”——不单单与“过去”那么相似——步伐的路程。手中异常强光的两颗翡翠让他不得…  
“It transforms your thoughts into power...”  
一过去说过的语句从嘴里出来，或是在给他提醒什么。  
Silver由此产生了一个他认为不切实际的想法，吞咽一下，准备尝试，  
“Chaos——”  
开口拉长音节的他代表内心曾经的迟疑，心想归根究底是一个人使用会失败吧...  
“——Control...！”  
意外却发生了，他双手发动招式时同举起混沌翡翠在空中产生了白漩涡，紧接着稍微移动而在同水平面上凭空出现了比先前大的漩涡——那是通往任一时空漩涡，就像他之前与Sonic或Shadow打开的那种——不过，这次是他独自尝试打开的。  
一心想重新见Blaze的念头怂恿他跳入那个通往未知的通道...

“...？”  
当他发现脚落地的那一刻，鞋踩的感觉加上触摸眼前黄色细粒的“泥土”，是Amy口中的“沙漠”吗？Silver能记住这个词汇。他为确认而抬头向前看，是一片绿油油的树林，原来不是沙漠而是待在绿色之外吗？身后的哗啦啦响的声音使得Silver又转后环顾——那是他对待新景象或空间的习惯动作，紧接着他惊呆了。  
“哇，那、那是水海吗...？”  
Silver起飞往与蓝色天空连切为一条线的海，居然没有热度却是有凉风吹打过来，更别说把毛发点燃了。与他等高度的几只海鸟自在飞翔着，与Iblis出没所在的火海截然相反却同样出现活力的景观，这可谓一望无际。他认为水海没有尽头可至就返回陆地。  
他之所以对这另一个空间要产生憧憬感了，是因为他仅听说而未亲眼目睹的啊。绕黄与蓝的交界线边上走动，等到他视野发现对他来说好比可作为楼房的一个级别的。天哪那东西的各种颜色他快认不清，要眼花缭乱了；但外除一种他熟知的颜色相当吸引了他，一秒钟之内揉揉疲惫的眼睛再度仔细查看，没错而且还在动。  
“Blaze——！”  
由于距离太远可能那边人听不到，Silver加速飞过去，反复叫喊那个错不了的人。他坚信，绝对、完全、都不会认错的。  
“喔嘿！怎么那边有个会飞的，而且还会发光…”一只棕橙色浣熊闻声而单手放额头上，远视去发现，说，“Um，一只刺猬朝这边来了。不敢相信他会飞，要是我会的话肯定能不需要船啦！”  
“Marine，怎么了？”也闻声而来在甲板上行走的淡紫色猫对有人叫她名字感到稀奇，因为这所地区应该不会有人居住的。  
两人就只见到飞天的银白刺猬朝这么过来，陌生人立刻落至他眼里棕白色的“地板”上，抓住不知所措的那个人手，雀跃道：“Blaze！是我啊！”  
“…？”  
“嘿这个白刺猬‘先生’，”Marine扇开比他高可能半个头的对Blaze“粗鲁”家伙的手，故意以吼叫的语气说：“你怎么能对我们的Blaze公主？”  
Silver了解到眼前的“Blaze”是一名公主，立马握她一只手，单膝下跪，道歉：“非常抱歉，我不清楚您是公主！”  
公主Blaze对此含笑道：“别局限于那些礼节了，你先起来 。”  
缓解慌张情绪而起身的银白刺猬做出个搔掻脸的动作，“照、照童话故事讲的就这样做了…”  
“Nahhh，故事说的也不一定是真的，”旁边的浣熊举起一只手指头自豪地解释道，“再说了，Blaze可不是一般的公主。”  
“…！”意外，Silver对这种摇晃的“地板”为第一次踩踏，站起来不久便重心稍微不稳却选择让自己飘浮起来，“这地板在摇晃…”  
“那是叫船的‘甲板’。船在水面上当然会摇晃啦。”  
“船？”Silver摸摸后脑勺，以此回忆到穿越至“过去”的那个世界，自己见到的船比这外面简单多了。“看起来不一般的样子…”  
“啊哈，多亏我这名机械师Marine——我的船肯定啦！”  
“事实上，是Sonic和Tails与她一同改装升级的。”一旁的Blaze补充道。  
“Sonic？！”  
Marine对于Silver有把关注点投入到Blaze上，有点赌气；嘛，看在对方有特殊职位的份上，自身没关注点正常的——她这样为自己安慰。接着她到一边下船一边说：“Blaze，我们还要找日曜翡翠（Sol Emerald）呢。”  
“嗯好。”应完Marine的话后Blaze便对面前的陌生人再说，“先下船吧。”  
Silver点点头。  
于是乎，他们正式登上陆地了。Marine不远的四处走走瞧瞧看看，看了除了会飞的银刺猬就无其他人了。而又回到Blaze身边，正巧听到他们是对话，过去：  
“你认识Sonic的话，那么应该也会认识我啊，Blaze！”  
“我是Silver the hedgehog啊…！”  
Blaze仔细打量这名奇怪认识她的人，后答复道： “我真的不认识你，银白刺猬。”  
Silver叹了口气，头刺似乎有向后垂的现象，表现出其忧伤的情绪，反手从背后拿出一块翡翠。“不认识我了…不过也感谢能见一面了…”他勉强满意动嘴巴笑，这就够了啊...  
Marine瞧见有眼熟的东西，嗖一下地抬手逮他的手腕，另手趁机抢走它。“是混沌翡翠！”  
“嘿——！”Silver赶紧用能力把被抢走的翡翠夺回来，右手拿翡翠保护好，而左手掌堵住那抢夺者的去路——好在对方比自己矮，所以手臂够长；能注意到此时那下垂的头刺有耸立的动静。  
“Marine，停下。”Blaze大力拉开他们两个人之间的距离，强调道，“Silver，虽然我不是你所认识的那个‘Blaze’，请问，”那独特的光芒绝对错不了——何况她是一名日曜翡翠的守护者。她伸出一只手，会这么做是出于混沌翡翠会降低对日曜翡翠的感应难度，进而减少寻找困难。“可以帮助我吗，Sonic的朋友。”  
“Ahh，要帮你什么？”该说他顾不顾虑呢，他有没有吸取轻易相信“陌生人”Mephiles话语的教训呢；也许是因为都是“Blaze”的因素，Silver真的毫不犹豫地答应了。  
“喂…！？”  
“有了他找日曜翡翠不是跟容易了嘛，Blaze。”又把Silver给惊动到的人是Marine：尽管小女孩看起来蛮小的，可拉人走的力气不算小。自己可先走进树林里去了…  
“慢着，Marine！别这么对待别人喂——”  
Blaze也跟上那个“积极好动”浣熊走去的步伐。

Silver理一理被树枝乱挂蹭的头发，或者是在理毛吧？不过，这片森林长得与他初见的大不相同，越走越越密集的，相当挡路，致使Blaze时不时用火焰烧开路出来。手上的另一颗混沌翡翠与前面人手里持的同步发亮，目前为止，都未出现其他异常反应。  
（哇噢…）Silver对这般火焰有一丝畏惧感…  
“诶，Silver。”Marine很想与这个“新来”的闲聊几番，由于身高不足，则拉拉他身后竖长的毛刺。“你是哪里来的啊？”  
“啊，”Silver手指点点脸庞回想下，再说，“是从其他世界来的，应该吧…”  
“‘应该’是什么意思？”  
“哈，”极可能碰见不认识的Blaze仍可以帮助她的原因脸部才会这样吧。树林里斑驳陆离的光点撒在Silver的脸上：在别人看来是一种说话时脸部肌肉拉动的笑，但他那是第一次笑得这么开心，这么有白色的感觉，超级符合自身的颜色。“很多我也拿不准。本以为我不会见到我朋友Blaze的，却认识到另一个空间的公主Blaze啊！”  
Marine对此更加充满兴趣了：“噢你那边空间的Blaze怎么样了？”  
“Umm…”Silver有意地停顿下，调整下语气，他不清楚接下来的话是否符合他本人说出口。“为拯救世界付出了，代价。认为她到了另一个空间——当然不是指这里的公主Blaze啦！”他赶忙用最后一句补充道，望前面的“Blaze”不会…  
“停下。”  
忽然前面人冷静的话止住了后面两个的前进。Silver咽咽喉，认为她是不是听到他自己那句所以...可手上闪烁的强烈光通知他其实不为那样，（Phew...）  
“我们接近了，而且我能感觉到。”  
“有些不对接。总之，小心，安静你们两个。”  
Silver不了解这个世界的Blaze才会有这些，害怕的感受？本想问Marine公主平常会做什么的，诶算了。少了许些交谈声，则是由吱呀脚步践踏草地与矮树枝的声不止息为环境增添了另味。好在Silver也不是没有经历过这种压抑的气氛；可是呢，阳光分散为白天中的“小星星”，反而更让他产生喜欢意味。无那些熔岩滚烫、溅发的声音，而是加上林间充满活力的鸟鸣，真想陶醉于此。不行，他必须、不能放松警惕啊。

“...！”  
Silver被某种东西绊倒了， 同时他听见后方Marine向近及远的求救声，“啊——！”  
“见鬼...！”  
Silver目睹了近在眼前充满斑点的林间由Blaze的火焰化为一干二净的过程，与Iblis毁灭的能力可谓值得一拼。他暂时起不了身的缘故是有“东西”缠住他的脚！得感谢火焰有条不絮地燃烧解救他，仅仅他身下覆盖的一小片绿色与周围的黄红地显得格格不入。  
“！”  
哇塞，他们一起背靠背准备作战的动作不禁让人怀疑是一并作战过的呢。  
“等我下去了一定有你好看...！”  
Marine用自己的扳手锤击那挂她叫的植物藤蔓。接着时间推移，藤蔓的主人由此正式登场，它身边的几个伙伴也出现了，还带出它们充满尖刺的大嘴，形似食蝇草的头——即刻Blaze与Silver面临的敌人。  
“Silver！”  
“嗯在！”  
“听好，它们极可能是日曜翡翠影响的植物，其中一株一定有含有翡——”  
“没问题的！”还没让Blaze说完话来，Silver则是抢先一步用心灵致动能力暂时遏制所有藤蔓，“快，去救Marine！”  
“……”  
Silver不清楚，Blaze望向那绑住Marine最高大的植物，行动踌躇的原因。  
“快Blaze！太多了我…！”  
耳朵直立一接收到这句话，她才动身顺着由低到高排列的藤蔓一步步运用火焰起跳，往最高大的地方：每一道鞋底的火焰燃伤藤蔓绿色的表皮愈多，Silver愈难以遏制它们。更而它们摆脱征服，随之分别朝着两方展开攻击。Silver借助远方未被火焰波及的树木，用能力连根拔起，朝面对自己的敌人扔去——虽然起不上非常大的攻击作用，但伤害也是必有的——减缓它们的速度总可以了吧，但他不能掩护另一方的Blaze了。  
对阵植物，火准是它们一种克星——可受到日耀翡翠的影响，抗火能力难免提升。Blaze相当多时间是为躲避攻击而不是硬烧毁绿色，脚不小心踩空藤蔓的情况而借用火焰反作用回到粗壮的正确轨道上。两件事，她必须救人，她绝对不能往下看。  
晚了，速度追不上Marine被藤蔓丢进去吃掉的时间——原来确实是吃人的植物。Blaze错手腾空本该掉下去的却被飘浮空中的Silver所救。她旁边的大嘴因为距离近由此乘机也把她吞掉肚子了。  
“Blaze——！”

“……”  
被吃进去连加植物黏液粘在身上的感觉糟透了，滋啦黏稠声伴随Blaze手臂摆动幅度发出，紫猫理理后，浑身总算是不怎么脏兮兮的。然后，她一手燃起火焰，靠火焰亮光来观察周围并寻找Marine…  
“噢——”  
那个声音是…！Blaze没有听错，是Marine。植物吃掉的连续间隔不算长，应该还没有消化食物的措施。她这样想想，望能及时逃离这里，增员外界孤零零战斗的Silver才对——他给人的第一感觉就与Sonic不太一样，总有一丝特别像Marine同年纪一般的人样，不能独当一面，的孩子…？  
“Marine！”  
她闻声奔去，始料不及浣熊却完好无损地拿着个闪烁发光的东西。  
“嘿，是日耀翡翠！”  
Blaze见植物开始进行消化过程伸向那边无妨范小女孩的触爪时，她此刻手腕、脚踝上的服饰袖口散毛变得如烈焰燃动，为缩短冲刺步伐则须用双手双脚协同跑，进而起到加速作用。抵达，双手支撑她，旋转身体，散发烈焰圈驱赶它们。跳起，脚落地，一手拽Marine，另一只手抓日耀翡翠。紧接着，她手一抬，便释放出更大圈的火焰，姑且击退了它们。最后翡翠在握紧拳头之前，凭空消失了——真的想感叹这一系列有条无序的动作啊。  
“好，该离开了，抓紧我！”  
“嗯好！”

在外面的Silver仍然在与藤蔓纠缠吗？不，当他飞至高于藤蔓长度的高度外，他就安全了；不得不想说，这方法完全对Iblis无效——它们不过也好，没有乱扔熔岩岩石的习惯…  
突然，那株最高大的怪物植物似乎有点不对劲。不过一会儿，它老长的肚子怎么看像是反了胃样，嘴边蹿出许些烟雾出来，随后嘴巴一个劲地往一边吐出东西。Silver下意识聚焦看，得知是她们便瞬间伸手臂，控制住Blaze和Marine乱飞的情况。接下来的事情是，那些怪物植物缓缓变了颜色，焉黄样，变小了。  
Blaze猜测肯定日耀翡翠取出来的原因。待她转头看远处对面的Silver，再放眼望地面，糟糕…  
Silver一见Blaze脸色好像不太好就赶紧放她们到地表上，自己也站好地面，小跑过去，询问道：“你们两个没事吧？”  
“没事！——真是的，我还没出马呢，它们却自己怂了…”Marine不服气道。唉，这小丫头什么时候也清楚当时她自己的处境呢——  
可Blaze的回答却慢吞吞的：“嗯…没事…”  
Silver好奇了：“？”  
“诶，Blaze！”矮浣熊拉扯高紫猫的双手蹦跳说着，“给他看看我们找的日耀翡翠如何？”  
“慢点...”  
“啊？”Silver先是一愣，然后反应过来，“真的可以看？诶不是，但你们不是该清理下身上那黏黏糊糊的东西吗...？Eww，比我被废墟里爬出来还糟糕呢。”  
“好吧，那么顺着原路方向返回海洋龙卷风号吧！”Marine说话间已经把身上可以甩掉的粘液给处理掉了，包括Blaze。“Okay，有你带路啦，因为你会飞嘛。”  
“Yeahhh...”Silver挠挠后脑勺笑笑，他观察中的Blaze脸色有点恢复了，好像是那样的。

“Chaos Control！”  
屡次的尝试，最终还是失败，连手无力撑起两颗混沌翡翠反而使它们滑落至柔软的黄沙上，这时一屁股坐下去的嚓嗒声听得格外清晰，如同他的期望，下坠。  
“啧...”  
本该算与这个世界告别回去的，可是，为什么总是不会成功打开时空漩涡啊...！仍然是回家的思想不够强烈吗？！与蓝天的颜色相同的水浪啪啦啪啦击打着岸滨，他眼里看起来熔岩黄却可以触摸而瞬时从指间流逝的沙子便如同刚刚，的一件事，一样过去...  
（Why, I can't make it again...？）  
“小心，你的东西要被海浪带走了。”  
“......”  
Silver收到指令，把要被海浪明目张胆偷走的使用能力取回自己身边——唉，为散下心，远望无边无际的眼前之景，沉入得连最重要物品都忘记搭理。  
“你还好吗？”向他打声问候的是Blaze，起先在船里清理好身上的脏便走往甲板，待船甲板上耳朵不难听见几次他那么大吼叫，根据Sonic的角度想，想必是创造什么时空漩涡回去吧，暂且为观看他。结果，银白刺猬放弃后瘫坐下去，抱膝坐地上，见他无望的眼神才打算有过去的念头。  
Silver眨巴下缓解老久注视空白远方的眼睛，没往询问者的方向偏动脑袋，无力回答：“还好，只是...回不去了。”  
Blaze沉住一下气，再说：“我想，难免会出什么状况的。”  
“是吧...”  
“听着，凡事不要求于急迫——说清楚也可能是对我自己说吧，要有耐心。先与我同路，再另做尝试也不见得急。”  
“Huh，是，一心想拯救自己的世界，听信了Mephiles的话，差点误伤了别人...还好认识了一些可靠的人，谢谢了。”有人陪同谈话，况且是“Blaze”，Silver他心绪渐渐变得好多了，搞了半天是孤独没人聊的原因啊。他转过头仰视她，脸上展开了笑容，“这里很美好，我猜，我那边世界将来也会变得这边一致吧。还有，请问，能问你一件事情吗？”  
“请说。”  
“你是怕高吗？这一点跟我认识的‘Blaze’不一样呢哈哈。”  
Blaze其中一个交叉胳膊的手，往嘴里遮掩下，自己的一点点心情变化：“确实；尽管我先前不敢自己承认这个弱点的，可我需要克服它，不然我会因为这个将朋友或伙伴处于危险之中。”  
“那是个很好的兆头。”Silver跳起来，拍拍自己，“不能丢掉期望啊！”飘浮在空中，身上散发出的荧蓝色也不忘携带走安详躺地上晒太阳的两颗混沌翡翠，头往船的方向做了个动作，示意着她，“好的，我跟你们走，去见见更旷阔的世界！Blaze，跟上喔。”说罢，往Marine船那边飞去。  
一件犹豫的事情，Silver于船踏板前面停下，走至它边缘钱，用脚轻轻才上那个过渡带以便适应摇晃的船。  
“Um...”  
“我帮你，手握住我的手。”  
Silver听从Blaze的话，伸手给她。Blaze则用手轻轻架住对方的一只胳膊，小心翼翼地。Silver为此还害羞一番，（啊啊这么近距离接触她...！）赶紧克制脸红，别分心配合，别人Blaze身为公主不可少的斯文动作。鲁莽的银白刺猬被带领踏上这块地板，最终踏上船。  
“...！”  
Silver张开双臂平衡左右摇摆的身体，面前的Blaze仍预防他踉跄掉下去的情况，摊开的手未合拢。一旁的Marine见状况吐槽下：“喂，有必要这样吗？”  
“Marine。”  
又听见Blaze有点针对自己的语气，Marine她抱怨一声：“啊——”所以，转身准备抬脚走人，“Well，我去看看船上还有什么遗漏的东西。”  
“我、我只站在过熔浆里浮动的岩面上。”Silver成功平衡了自己，松一口气，“没想到，看起来平静的水海事实上也这样！岩面比这儿平衡多了。”  
“咱们正在‘海洋’上，不是‘水海’。那准备航行，站稳咯!”Marine纠正下Silver错误的词汇后就前往驾驶室去。  
船行驶离开这座Silver只揭开他一些面纱的岛，越远离它，他便经不住想起飞鸟瞰的愿望，手掌平放在额头前，感叹道： “噢噢好多绿色树林！”  
底下的Marine大声叫他道：“喂，别丢了！”  
“噢噢。”而且，回来的时候他向浣熊提问了他唯一一处凸起的高地，那边还冒着黑色的烟的地貌。  
“啊哈，那是火山啦，里面可是有你说的岩浆，偶尔还会喷发出来，像小型火焰流星雨一样。”Marine合拢双手，向上，再向两边张开，比手动作为他做稍微讲解火山喷发。“——Boom~！”  
“哇啊，干吗！？”Silver第三次被她突然一声吓到，吓得又没站甲板上，飘起来。  
“Nahh，熔岩不会爆炸啦。”她不怀好意地吐吐舌头，“火山爆发的声音可是很大声的。”  
“别再吓唬他了，哈哈。”  
“Ahh，我还是去船最前面看看风景吹风吧...”  
虽然差点夸张得连心脏都要吓出来了，但Silver心中难免对这边世界产生了更多的憧憬感。

“Soo，你想听我那边世界的故事？”  
“有听Marine唠叨了不少的经历，认为你与她在这小孩子方面相似呢。”Blaze不经意地笑笑。小孩子，她是怎么容易说出来的。  
“不，我至少十四岁了——尽管她说我‘you're so navie’。”笑声像是病毒样，对Silver也造成了影响，控制不住身体，迎合她笑起来。  
“你的决定，我仅仅为询问下。”  
“噗嗤、不过为什么我们会笑啊哈哈哈...”  
“我不知道，尽可能是见‘Blaze’的样貌一直在开心状态下啊哈哈哈...”  
“——她对你来说很重要呢。”  
“没错，她就像我‘姐姐’：为拯救我的父母不幸丧生在Iblis火焰之下，即便Blaze她有能操控火焰的能力，我为什么要仇视任何与火焰有关的任何事物，而忽视她受别人排斥，不管不顾呢。Iblis才是灾厄之炎！”  
“等等...！”Blaze忽然叫停Silver，反而打开手掌，一颗灰色的日曜翡翠呈现下他们眼前，“这附近有其他的日曜翡翠。”  
Silver快速拿出一颗混沌翡翠，二者的光芒异常强烈。“对它们又有反应了，在这附近。”他起飞环顾下四周，下结论道：“这次说不定是在海洋下。”说话间早已经在海表面上了。  
“慢着，你需要潜水装备才能下海。”  
“不用担心，我难道不能在水面底下浅部分查看吗？”轻柔的话完毕后，他屏住呼吸下俯入那个蓝色的新“地区”里。  
（！）  
他总是缺乏不了探索新事物的兴趣——海洋底下的世界亦是那么得惊艳他。海水那么蓝，使人感到手持的翡翠颜色太浅，与想象的蓝宝石颜色又太深。与击打海岸的那冷酷外表不同，海洋内充满了活生生的生物——鱼，这个词汇是由讲故事的老人告诉Silver他的：生活着不同于我们陆地上的一群生物，叫鱼。那里凝聚着一种无法言说的神秘的生命力，给人一种超越自然的深刻...还有些词句他记不太清了。何况还有别类的“建筑物”，有些鱼群在那里进进出出的。他真心想问船上的两个人这底下的世界究竟有怎样的描述。  
“咕——！”  
舍不得离开，反倒几乎让自己忘却还需要更多的空气呼吸呢，他能力使他浮出水面上，毛发和靴子里有水拉他还有点沉重呢，“呼哈——”  
“Silver，有什么发现吗？”竟然没想到这小子憋气时间不短，害她白担心一场，以为沉入海里了。“Marine，已经拿过来潜水装备了。”  
“嘿嘿，赶紧穿上我这个百分之百不会淹死人的装备啊，别不信我与Tails的成果噢！”  
完蛋，自己深陷欣赏海洋内的世界忘记观察翡翠的反应了，“？”奇怪了，这时翡翠反应没有之前的强烈，“Blaze，你的日曜翡翠看看。”  
Blaze照做，“翡翠反应变得微弱了...”  
“准是在其他世界的日曜翡翠。”  
“什么？！”Silver惊呆了，飞回船上。“等等，那么我来这里，绝对不是什么巧合了。”  
“两种翡翠的联合作用，身为日曜翡翠的守护者可以担保这个结论没有错。Silver请同我一起打开时空穿梭漩涡。”  
“没有问题！”  
两个人念出各自的召唤时空漩涡的语句，与同时举手，顺利没意外地打开了。然后Blaze转过身背对Silver，  
“Marine。”  
“在的女士！”被念到名字的浣熊做出水手敬礼的举手姿势，“有什么事情请吩咐。”  
“拿好这个，”把现身的灰色翡翠递交给她，“这是你接下来的任务，保护好它——Nega Eggman不愧是会藏东西的坏人...”再转回来不对Silver说话跳入漩涡里表明此刻做出的决定，Silver不知所措地跟随她的步伐...

 

“这是？”Silver对这黑漆漆的周遭由此产生一点畏惧感，对独有的亮光奔跑过去，“Blaze，我看不见任何东西，仅仅看见你的火光。”  
“别害怕，”Blaze边走边解释，希望能走到不在黑灯瞎火的地方“现在这里的时间是晚上，你看到的是夜晚的世界。”  
“夜晚...？”Silver攥紧Blaze的斗篷，“与Iblis破坏下的世界没其他颜色差别，除了这里还出现了特别吵闹的吱吱声。”  
Blaze另一只手接过那个抓衣服的手，发现他手部的图案发着萤光，这孩子的确是见过的世面极少啊。“安心，那些是蝉鸣声——一种昆虫、节肢动物的声音。”  
“嗯。”  
待他们视野里出现光斑之时，Blaze双手都停下，到这里不必担心关系了吧。“夜晚并不可怕，月亮的光在我们点亮一些路途呢，好比如你白天见到的太阳照射下形成的光斑一致。”但愿这样的解释可以安抚他吧，联想起那边世界的Blaze对他评价...（“Navie”...）  
“噢噢，那么月亮是长什么样的？”  
“嗯哼，比太阳小，亮度比太阳弱，不刺眼的。”待他们走出一片小树林来到稍微称得上空旷的地方，手向他展示挂天边的洁白明月，“有时，它会有周期地慢慢变得残缺又变得圆轮。这是它与太阳最大的区别。”  
“好神奇——”  
“得找个地方度过夜晚...”Blaze边想边不自觉地加快脚步，随地走，把对月亮目不转睛的Silver晾一边了。  
几分钟后，听见Silver的呼叫她名字声被强行打断，她才回过神来。Silver被树丛的神秘人击打后颈处在昏迷中，紫猫下垂的耳朵表现出其戒备心理，握拳的火焰也不甘示弱，“什么人...！”  
“你要对Silver做什么...！”她的脚步声随着她的逐渐深沉的话语而过来。  
“Sil, silver？”神秘人听闻耳熟的名字即刻收回右手的苦无武器，打人的左手按揉额头，心里惭愧...  
这时又一个人从树林里冒出来，弯腰双手放置膝盖上不停喘气，片刻才用食指表个态：“哈呼，Espio，我根本就追不上你，慢点...”话还没说完，勉强抬头发现对面手抓两团火焰的紫色猫，而且变色龙老师旁边躺着的另一个“他”...？  
“‘我’怎么会躺在那儿？这有点儿奇怪了...”  
看来他们不小心陷入一个误会里呢...


End file.
